leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Campeão
Campeões são os personagens controlados pelo jogador no League of Legends. Cada campeão possui habilidades e atributos únicos. História A Liga das Lendas foi criada para prevenir que ocorram mais Guerras em Valoran. Os neutros, chamados invocadores, são convocados por suas habilidades individuais de controle de cada personagem, chamados de "Campeões", para batalhar nos Campos da Justiça com o intuito de cessar disputas. Esses campeões entraram para a Liga por várias razões. Alguns são soldados comprometidos com sua aliança a alguma nação em particular e lutam pelos interesses dela. Alguns são guerreiros renomados, que buscam testar-se, provar-se a si mesmos contra os guerreiros mais poderosos de Valoran. Outros são prisioneiros da Liga, forçados a esse comprometimento como punição. Alguns são, até mesmo, criaturas estranhas de outros mundos, desejando trazer estabilidade ou mais discórdia para Runeterra. Seja qual for o motivo do Campeão, eles ganharam o interesse da Liga. Para entrar para a Liga, o campeão em potencial, que provou-se portador de qualidades extraordinárias, precisa viajar para o Instituto da Guerra, para passar por provações. Lá, um invocador será designado para sondar sua mente e descobrir os motivos do indivíduo. Na verdade, as intenções do potencial do campeão têm pouca influência sobre se eles serão aceitos ou não na liga. O principal motivo do julgamento é para determinar se o indivíduo é capaz de expor sua mente para o invocador, o que faria com que os dois pudessem compartilhar pensamentos e agir como um só. Se o potencial do campeão passar no julgamento, assim como o chamado do invocador, ele se tornará um tonados campeão oficial da Liga. Desenvolvimento thumb|left|250px|Campeões batalhandoA Riot Games desenvolve personagens para o League of Legends, e todo campeão é planejado individualmente para que hajam habilidades e características únicas, que os jogadores devem usar com sabedoria. Alguns campeões usam força bruta e poder, outros usam precisão fatal e certeira, enquanto outros usam visão supernatural e magia, entre outros. O jogo foi lançado com 40 campeões, com um lançado a aproximadamente cada duas semanas. Cada semana ha uma rotação de dez campeões, que são disponibilizadas gratuitamente para serem testados. Para os que compram o pacote edição de colecionador, 20 campeões são automaticamente desbloqueados; outros 20 podem ser desbloqueados comprando o pacote Champion Bundle dentro do jogo. Todos os campeões podem, além dessa forma, serem desbloqueados com Pontos de influência ou Riot Points na loja dentro do jogo. Classificação dos campeões Campeões geralmente caem em certas categorias, com base em suas habilidades e seus propósitos. Estes também são chamados de tags. Atributos dos campeões Campeões têm atributos que determinam como será o desempenho deles em determinada função do jogo. Disponibilidade * Desbloqueado: O campeão foi desbloqueado e pode ser usado em qualquer momento. * Rotação Livre: Reservado para os 10 campeões livres para serem usados por uma semana. Eles são indicados com um sinal (!) No canto superior direito do ícone do campeão. * Trancado: O campeão não está disponível para uso. Eles são indicados com uma imagem cinzenta do campeão. Classes A todo campeão é atribuído uma classe de e uma de , que geralmente é determinada pelo seu design: *Heroico: ** 450 EA: *Épico: ** 1350 EA: *Lendário: ** 3150 EA: ** 4800 EA: ** 6300 EA: *Classe 1: ** 260 RP: *Classe 2: ** 585 RP: ** 790 RP: *Classe 3: ** 880 RP: ** 975 RP: Lista de campeões Até 8 de Outubro de 2019, existem campeões lançados, com o ultimo sendo | }}. Futuras atualizações nos campeões Atualização das Habilidades :Essa categoria de reforma cobre mudanças no kit dos campeões. Animação e outros efeitos visuais podem ser atualizados também, mas o modelo do campeão e sua essência não são tocados. Em alguns casos, a reforma vai "corrigir" o kit de habilidades para combinar com o seu tema. Por exemplo, , e . * Morello foreshadows Fiora changes * ricklessabandon on Galio changes * ricklessabandon mentions possible Viktor gameplay reworkSolcrushed reveals that he is working on Viktor * Xelnath discusses Yorick's rework * Meddler talks about Urgot's upcoming rework * Gangplank And Darius Reworks In Development * Gangplank And Darius Reworks In Development Atualização no Visual :'Esse tipo de atualização modifica o modelo do campeão e sua arte principal. As vezes é acompanhado de modificações na história, pequenos ajustes de balanceamento e mudança no narrador e nas frases. Exemplos: , e .'' * Alistar has plans for VU but he's not on high priority * RiotNarya mentions Cho'Gath update * Morello mentions that Evelynn will at some point receive art upgrades * IronStylus confirms Karthus is on "The List" * IronStylus confirms Kassadin is on "The List" for a Visual Upgrade * IronStylus confirms Nunu is on the way for VU * PAX - Ryze VU * IronStylus confirms Singed is on "The List" * GrumpyMonkey confirms future Taric visual upgrade Atualização no Visual e nas Habilidades :Essa atualização modifica tanto as habilidades como o visual do campeão. Exemplos: , e . * Zileas mentions Poppy Upgrade * Morello admits that Warwick's kit is a lackbusterWarwick will have VUKit rework Melhoria nas Texturas :Essa atualização melhora a qualidade do modelo do campeão, mas não modifica-o completamente. Exemplo: ."" *''IronStylus comentou que , , e podem receber uma melhoria na textua.Red Post Collection: More on Rammus "TU"Tentative 3.13 Ahri discussion, 3.13 Zyra context, and MORE! Atualização Completa :Essa modificação refaz o campeão completamente. Suas habilidades, seu modelo, personalidade, história, entre outros. Exemplos: e . * ricklessabandon mentions Annie, Nidalee, Sion and Sivir UpgradesGrumpy Monkey responds to Man... Sion's model is terrible Thread Outras atualizações * Meddler talks about wanting to update Zilean once other champions are taken care ofIronStylus states Grumpymonkey has ideas for the new Zilean Conceitos * "Seth" - Nome provisório para um mago das areias, confirmado pelo Morello.@Morello, was 'Seth' shelved? * Brincadeira de primeiro de abril. Cancelados * Avasha (conceito incorporado na ) * * Eagle Rider (conceito incorporado na ) * Uma Hidra elemental comentada pelo Ezreal.Ezreal hydra * Uma mecânica/engenheira (conceito incorporado na ) http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=36477808#36477808 * Iron Engineer (conceito da arte incorporado no ) * Komachi, sendo desenvolvido pelo XypherousXypherous confirms that Komachi is canceled (conceito incorporado no ) * * (provavelmente incorporado na e/ou no . Community Infographic) * (conceito incorporado na ) * * * TempusEzreal mentions Tempus in his 14th answerTempus on "permanent hiatus" * (conceito de arte incorporado na ) * Tiki (conceito da arte incorporado nq skin ) * Yordles gêmeos ema uma motocicleta; um com uma bomba, outro com lanç-foguete; sendo desenvolvido pelo FeralPony (parte do conceito incorporado no )@Ezreal Galeria League-of-Legends-Dominion-LoL.jpg|Campeões LoL Battle.jpg|Campeões em Batalha LoL Promotional Piece.jpg|Campeões em Batalha 2 LoL Battle 2.jpg|Campeões em Batalha 3 LoL_Battle_3.jpg|Campeões em Batalha 4 Season_4_Artwork.png|Campeões em Batalha 5 Referencias cs:Šampióni de:Champion en:Champion es:Campeón fr:Champion pl:Bohater ru:Чемпион zh:英雄 Categoria:Campeões Categoria:Runeterra Categoria:League of Legends